Truth or Dare
by DeadtotheWorld13
Summary: I have done it! the first chapter of Truth or Dare is up! Pretty cool if you ask me! Plus I get the nations to do stuff and share stuff never before seen or read for that matter! rated T because there is shooting and kissing. and ME! Violence! And awesome
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia truth or dare!

Hell I'm OfLifeandDeath here to welcome you to my first offical Hetalia Truth or Dare! I will try to enclude as many nation as I can in this.

Sealand: Including me!

Of couse!

England: He's not even a country!

*Gives death stare* So? *Smiles to show y super sharp canines then pulls out favorite toy (a knife made so it can lenthen in to sword)*

England: Never mind

Russia: She more scary than Belarus

Belarus: *slightly offended*

Anyway! I all ready got some dares and junk from friends in the mail. *looks at letters* oh cool Russia your first!

Russia: What's it say, Da?

**You must let Belarus hug you for 5 minutes with out trying to run away.**

Belarus: Who ever you I are I like the way you think!

Russia: Who ever you are I will find you!

_Belarus hugs Russia who is staring at the clock menatly urgeing it forward._

Ok Belarus your time is up.

_Continues to hug Russia_

Belarus! I will go SEME on your ass if you do not put Russia down right now!

Belarus: * Puts Russia down only to hide behind him *

Prussia your up I almost forgot you were there... Prussia?

_Just then Prussia and Hungry come running in. Hungry has her frying pan is running after Prussia yelling something about women and equal rights._

Thank you for joining us.

Hungry: Sorry I get a bit touchy around Prussia expenialy when he says stuff like 'Just give up already my awesomeness has already conquered you! So give up now woman!'

_OLAD walks over to Prussia and hits him up side the head with her back hand_

Prussia: the Hell was that for!

Women and equal rights! any way Prussia this question is for you. *And Hungry KOLKOLKOLKOL*

**Prussia you must kiss Hungry on the lips. And Hungry you can not beat him with your frying pan or OfLifeandDeath with take it away and chop it up in to tiny pieces with her chain saw.**

Woah what! Man. Ok this should be good.

Hungry: What! No way!

Prussia: What scared you'll be out done by the awesomeness?

_And with that hungry stomps over and plants a kiss on his LIPS._

Woah was not expecting that!

Prussia: no not at all!

HA and I got it on camera! Ok next ones for USU.. I mean England!

**Truth- Do you like America? And not in a friend way I mean tongue in your mouth 'fireworks' in your eyes way? **

England: Maybe...?

No maybes yes or no?

England: *sigh looks at America who is looking at him intently* yes

America: Really Iggy! Oh...

_He jumps up off my desk and plants one on England_

Woah I only have a T rating nations come on! *whispers* Hungry you getting this?

Hungry: Heck yes

Germany *creepy singsong voice* I have one for you too. (Girl walks in looks to be about 15 Has fire red hair looks like her big sister but does not have the black hair) Ok everyone! This is my little sister Lover1777. And she will be my cohost for the rest of truth or dare.

Lover: Hi I'm OLAD's little sister! And this is my kitty Bet-bet!

Greece: Oh what a nice kitty!

Lover: *Eyes are now blood red* Touch my cat and I will sick my sister's puppy on you!

_points to OLAD playing with a big black wolf that she's playing chase with. Greece backs away._

England: Hate to meet the parents

Lover: *Picks up letter and turns back to Germany*

**Dare- Kiss Italy ON THE LIPS for 2 minutes and 5 seconds. If you are under the time limit I will tell OLAD and lover to sick their pets on you!**

Germany: you have very odd friends...

_before he could finish he was pulled into a kiss with Italy and was 5 seconds over the limit._

Hungry did you get this?

Hungry: Yes I did! *creepier face*

**Sorry people that's all the time I got. I really need a cohost! please! Send in stuff about yourself and/or your OC! Please the nation are staying at a hotel next door to my house! I don't mind making pasta and pizza but I need help or else all our favorite nations will be dead by morning! So if you care... **Romano! Put down that tomato! Now! I can rig the dares so they all fall on you! Russia that goes for you to! I know they are the Baltics but while guys are living next to me you play by my rules you hear! (Goes and takes pipe away) you can have it back when you behave! **See what I have to deal with! Anywho also I need dares and truths. I have some coming in from my many pen pals but there almost out! If you review I'll give you a cookie. If you Favorite and review than I'll give you a cookie and a taco. If you fav review and leave a dare/truth than I won't sick my puppy on you. (points to jet black wolf at side.) Hope you enjoyed it! I may have my sis in the next one review if you liked her enough for me to put her in the next. Your reviews are like pasta and hamburgers! I need them to stay alive!**


	2. Bright lights and Load Bangs

Truth or Dare

_England is yelling at OLAD who is holding a bottle of green stuff in her hand._

England: What were you doing in my room in the first place! It is in fact my room!

What was I doing? I was looking for my Oakleaf that's what! I was out and heard you had some so I looked in your stuff and found some!

England: But that's not Oakleaf you git! That's Nabeleaf!

Ok no idea what that is.

England: Nabeleaf Makes you remeber a forgotten past. Now I don't think that's a problem for you... *looks at OLAD* You're bloody kidding me right?

No. I'm not! I'm adopted! Ok! I don't remember any of my past! I woke up 8 years ago in England and Know nothing of my past! Happy!

England: No. I'm not! Ok do you have any fuzzy heat at the back of your head?

_slowly the other nations walk in._

Prussia: What in the Awesome Me!

Crap! I almost forgot! I have a new co-host I'd like you all to meet! Is every body here?

America: The Hero is!

I'll take that as a yes...

Mylottia: Hellllllllllooooo Hetaliaaaaaa! The heroine has come to save you from your problem! *rides in on a skateboard and jumps off as it explodes* I'm your new hostess!

Oh nice entrance!

_Appearance: unruly wheat blonde hair to my shoulders, a stick up strand from my bangs, green eyes, a heart birthmark on my cheek, angel wings, jean shorts to mid thigh, a white shirt saying 'Daddy's Girl' in blue and red letters, a mini version of a bomber's jacket, cowboy boots and a cowboy hat tied by string around my neck so it hangs on my back._

Oh That reminds me I forgot to introdce myself last chapter!

_Appearance: Long black and red hair down to my back. one blue eye one purple eye, dragon birthmark on my shoulder, black leather jacket, Dark tee, dark blue fade jeans, and black and gold necklace, and black boots. Has sword on back and dagger at side._

While welcome to the show! Thanks for your reviews! Here's a cookie and a taco. *throws food at Livvykitty* So did you bring the dares and such?

Mylottia: Yep!

**Spain: Two words: Spanish. Armada.**

Spain: *hangs head*

**France: Jump off a twice as high burning replica of the Empire State Building as many times as you can before you die.**

France: ! but that will take forever!

Mylottia: Yeah so I suggest you get started!

France: *walks out of room OLAD follows him and lights the said buliding on fire*

I love fire! Go PYROS! Anyway! Oh this next one looks like fun!

Mylottia: To watch!

**Everyone: I have a game! You choose between rolling one dice or two. Depending on your number, that's your life.**

**1- Boring life...**

**2- SPOILED BRAT!**

**3- Serial killer.**

**4- Blind pianist.**

**5- A flirt.**

**6- Corrupt Politician.**

**7- A mourning person.**

**8- A millionaire~!**

**9- A mangaka (Mangaka: Someone who writes and draws manga)**

**10- Teacher slash pedo.**

**11- Something too gruesome to look at or remember.**

**12- LOL, whoever gets this is God. God chooses what happens in the others' lives. God can improve a life, kill a person outright, cut the Red String of Fate(a string that binds soulmates) or even manipulate a person's views. **

_OLAD gets out dice. Soon France walks in and his clothes and hair are smoking. Livvykitty explains the game to him. Our hostesses sit down at a table and start to place bets as the game starts._

France: 11 what! This can't be true!

England: 7 *shrugs*

America: 8 HAHAHA!

Hungry: 9 cool

Italy: 5 *blushes*

Germany: 1 DX

China: 6 DX

Prussia: 2 NOT TRUE!

Spain: 10 what?

Russia: 3 KOLKOLKOLKOL

Japan: 4 ummmmm...

Belarus: 12 HAHAHA! Oh big brother?

Russia: CRAP!

Well that was intrecting. Anymore?

Mylottia: Yeah just a sec.

**Italy: Spend a day with Excalibur from Soul Eater. Good luck! He's just so...** *insert ugly facial expression* **Obnoxious...**

Italy: I stayed at America's house for a week before it can't be that bad.

Mylottia: *Growl*

Down girl *snaps and 'Excalibur' appears* Do the disclaimer!

Mylottia: OLAD does not own anything not even I all charectars go to their respectful writers.

**Germany: Do you like German Sparkle Parties? Do you like to dancey dance? Do you own party pants? :D**

Germany: *Flushes*

Anwser the question Germany!

Germany: *Head down* yes to all three

I knew it! Next!

**Prussia: SPIN! *giggle* SPIN I SAY**

Prussia: *Shrug and starts to spin*

Mylottia: LOL

Are you going to have him stop any time soon?

Mylottia: Only entil his next question or he passes out

I'm ok with that

**Russia:** **You see those sunflowers? Burn them. BURN THEM ALL!**

Russia: NOOOOOO!

You have to it's a dare. A dare that I don't agree with but a dare none the less.

Russia: You bitch!

*OLAD starts to cry as Russia sets fire to the beautiful flowers* I hate you.

Mylottia: Daddy!

_Hides behind America as OLAD comes running after her with her sword in hand._

Not cool! *snaps fingers and sunflowers are now in her hand* Here you go Russia for you.

Russia: *blushes*

Belarus: Stay away from big brother!

Um... No.

_France is stalking behind OLAD without her realizing it. He reaches up and graps her ass_

*turns around with fire in her multi colored eyes* YOU FRENCH FROG! YOUR DOG FOOD! *runs after France with her wolf at her heels*

Mylottia: Ok this is a good time for the next letter.

_Letter falls out of nowhere and lands at her feet_

**Russia- Kiss OLAD on the lips. The pen pals in Utah know you like her. *giggles***

Russia: I do not! *Sigh* OLAD! I got a dare for you, Da?

*Reads letter* Cleast I will kill you next time I see you.

_Russia and OLAD kiss on the lips for 30 seconds_

France: Ohonhonhonhon

Run frog run *Runs after France*

_OLAD stops suddenly and falls to the ground._

Russia: The hell?

Mylottia: OLAD!

England: Everyone stand back!

_England holds America back by putting his arm around him. Mylottia tries to hide her nose bleed as she watches her friend/co-host shake voliently. A bright light closes around OLAD and turns a blue black. The light disappers and OLAD is gone._

Cananda: Where's OLAD? *Cananda and Italy start to cry for their friend*

America: This time the Hero's couldn't save her. *Tears come to everyone's eyes even Russia's as they mourn their hostess*

Germany: We should have a funeral

America: with no body?

England: Yes you can have a funeral with no body America

_Lover1777 walks in too see all the nations crying_

Lover: Where's OLAD? Where's my sister?

Mylottia: Gone. She's gone.

Lover: No! She can't be gone!

_truns to England_

Lover: This is all your fault! You said you would take care of her! You said that they wouldn't have to worry!

Mylottia&America: I'm lost

England: I know and I'm so sorry.

**Hi Lover here. I guess I'm gonna be doing the good bye note. We still need another host. LOL in case you hadn't guessed. England's promise will be told about in the next chapter. Please still send in dare and such. It's what OLAD would want. *Starts crying again* She was only 18! And we don't even know how she died. You know the drill. Send in review and such for OLAD. She would like that. Reviews will be read at the funeral next chapter. Which I will not be in. From here on out Mylottia will be taking over.**

_Load gun shot is heard as well as the nations screams._


	3. Fallen down in flames

**Truth or Dare**

_Load gun shot is heard as well as the nations screams_

Mylottia: Someone shot Lover!

England: What the bloody hell?

Mylottia: Yep this fan fic has gone from a harmless truth or dare to a full on mystery

America: come on it's time for the funeral

England: It rare that we see you so responiable

_Opens in on OLAD's funeral. All of the nations and Lover and Mylottia are crying. Each nation and person throw in something that came from their country._

Russia: *throws in the sunflowers*

Spain: *throws in 2 tomatos*

Italy: *throws in pasta*

Germany: *throws in Wurst*

England: *throws in scones*

America: *throws in cheeseburger*

Greece: *throws in stuffed cat*

Hungry: *throws in some of the pictures OLAD took*

Cananda: *pancakes*

Prussia: *Gilbird feathers*

_Lover's arm is in a sling_

Lover: *one of OLAD's daggers*

Mylottia: *some of the old dare letters*

Sealand: *a yoyo*

France: *a rose*

Romano: *a hat*

Finland: *santa hat*

England: Come men OLAD wouldn't want us to sit around all day.

Mylottia: your right! She would want us to find out who shot her sister!

Everyone: Yea!

Mylottia: Does anyone want to say anything? No? Ok let's bury it.

Russia: No! Someone lit OLAD's sunflower patch on fire!

_All the nations turn to see OLAD's fields of flowers set ablaze... Soon the nations run about to put out the fire._

Mylottia: Dad? Daddy? Daddy?

England: America? America? Mylottia?

_Soon the flames engulf Mylottia and America. Then their gone. The fire, America, Mylottia, the flowers, everything._

England: Nooooooo!

Lover: Your kidding me right?

Sealand: What's that? *runs off to investagate the black pile of ash in the middle of the burning ashes*

Finland: Sealand!

_Soon the nations (including England) go off with Sealand and Finland to investagate_

Japan: What the? *looks off to the hoizon at the two figures that were slowly coming closer to the large group of nations*

England: It's America! And... Mylottia!

Sealand: Ahhhhh! It's breathing!

England: Woah. Sealand careful!

Sealand: Your not the boss of me!

_The 'thing' begains to move. Opening it's eyes to show one red and one purple eye. She screams when she sees the nations looking at her then flys into a tree._

Fallen: Who are you? Where am I? Ah! Stay away from me... *cocks head to side* Mattie?

Canada: You can see me... I mean, yes?

Fallen: It is you! *flys from tree tackling Canada* I knew it! Oh we've missed you so much! I promis it's much better now! Plus Carma misses you! I miss you! You just...

Canada: Wait what are you talking about?

Fallen: You... Your Mattie right? Mathew Willams? King of the Canadian Rebles?

Canada: Woah I'm no king... *looks at England who shakes his head* I'm Mathew Willams. I work for the goveremt of Canada.

Fallen: I knew it was to good to be true. *stands off to show a sword at her side.*

_The nations took her in; She has black hair with red and silver (but not like old silver just... silver) a dark camo shirt and jeans. She has a zword (it's like a sword but it is laced with magic, commonly fire/blowing the living crud out of anything that moves magic) a bow and some arrows, several knifes, and... fangs._

America: What the hell are you?

England: America!

Fallen: *eyebrows knitted* I fine that rather rude. I am in fact from hell. I'm the cross between a demon and a fallen angel. Hence the wings. *opens up wings that are black with silver making it look like the night sky*

Everybody but Mylottia: Woah!

Mylottia: Yeah yeah... *yawns then spreads her pure white angel wings*

Fallen: *turns her head and tries not to cry*

**HAHAHAHA! You didn't think I'd kill of OLAD with out replacing her with someone just as Awesome? Did you? She's an OC of mine from one of my mangas on DevantArt. I just wanted to includ her. So tell me... do like that this was my plan? That I really didn't want to do a Truth or Dare? That I just wanted a cover for my real evil idea? I'm no longer doing the line thing. It's now going to look like any other story. But if you send me dares and stuff I'll still do them. Well that was the stuff that you probly didn't read. Though you really should. Sometimes I'll continue the story down here. Send me pairings for my OCs and our lovely hostess! Thank you Mylottia and Lover1777 for letting me kill you, burn you, shoot you, and abuse you. If you want in the story, all you have to do is ask! No more than 3 please! I need ideas! Send one in and I will notice you! Right here in the note! KK got to study for finals tomorrow! Love, Death, and Rejoyicing to all!**


End file.
